Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
There have been image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or MFPs, that include a removable component, such as a process cartridge, a developing device, and a sub-hopper. The removable component is installable in and removable from an installation position in the image forming apparatus. The removable component is replaced with a replacement removable component in the installation position instead of the removable component for rearranging or simply replacing the removable component.